The Morning After
by Mrs.Bones23
Summary: Funny Light-Hearted One-Shot! After a particularly passionate night, Spock and Nyota attempt to hide the evidence from an arrogant, sharp-eyed Kirk! Spock/Nyota - R&R!


Sex with a Vulcan had its advantages…and its disadvantages.

Not only is Vulcan Sex ten times better than anything possible with a human, you also have the ability to connect with your minds as well as your body. Every feeling is heightened; every touch is more sensitive to the skin, every thought is shared, and received by both participants. Nyota Ahura had experienced this so many times with Spock she had lost count, but it _never _became any less enjoyable.

But there was one down-side to the sex, and that was the morning after.

Spock, being part-Vulcan, was fifty times stronger than normal human males, and extremely passionate. Of course, it wasn't just his fault, Nyota _did _get carried away most of the time, and would always encourage him to continue, it may have been a bit selfish, but she wasn't about to give up.

On one particularly…_passionate _night, after Nyota had had a particularly stressful shift and downed an entire vodka bottle, and Spock had _somehow _been encouraged to have several glasses of brandy with Kirk and McCoy (It turned out they had slipped it into his drink), and had a rather heated conversation with his father, Sarek, the pair of them met up in the corridor and rushed to Nyota's quarters for what ended up being an extremely long, but immensely satisfying night together.

Of course, in the morning came the side effects. Nyota's bed covers were tangled up at the bottom of the bed, and her body was entwined with the Vulcan by her side. As she slowly began to sit up, a dull throbbing pain arose in her head. The hangover headache. As she dragged herself off the bed (Stepping on her mobile as she did so) she couldn't help but gaze down at her Vulcan lover with affection and humour. Spock was splayed out on the mattress, one arm draped over his head, and the other lay on his stomach. His hair was uncharacteristically ruffled, and the evidence of last night's brandy showed all over his face. As Nyota began pulling on her clothes as quickly as possible (They were already five minutes late for morning shift), the Vulcan began to awake from his post-coitus, alcohol-addled sleep.

"What happened last night?" He asked with a groan, pulling himself off the bed and noting the throbbing headache at the front of his forehead.

"Well" Nyota began, pulling on her jumper "You got accidently drunk with Kirk and Bones, then we had angry, but amazing sex 'till , then we fell asleep, with me draped on top of you." The sheer absurdity of what had happened seem to kick in, and she couldn't help but giggle, Nyota was sure she would _never _say those words again, even Spock was grinning as he pulled on his uniform. Some alcohol must still be in his system. Fifteen minutes after they were supposed to be at their stations, Spock and Nyota entered the bridge together.

Kirk was using all his restraint not to laugh out loud.

For starters, Spock and Nyota were _never _late for work. If anything, they were here before anybody else. As soon as they walked into the bridge together, Jim knew exactly what they had been doing last night. He had never seen either of them look like this. Spock's hair was unusually ruffled, and several unnoticed love-bites adorned his neck, he walked with a slight dizziness, and kept resting his head on the back of his chair in tiredness; also, his Starfleet top sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, something he _never _did.

Then there was Nyota, after she finally collapsed into her seat, it took her almost five minutes to put her Comm on her ear properly, and another ten to turn her screen on. A smidge of smudged lipstick was on the corner of her mouth, and love-bites also covered her neck. Whenever she moved, she did it with a slight stiffness and too much effort.

When the Enterprise was travelling over a particularly simple course, Kirk left his seat and went to talk to his First Officer.

"Good morning, Captain" Spock responded automatically when he saw Jim stood next to his chair.

"Morning, Spock…I trust you slept well?" Kirk replied with a grin. Spock swallowed before answering. "Does something humour you, Captain?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"You know, Spock" Jim replied, quiet enough so only the Vulcan could hear "I know you think nobody can tell what you're thinking, and all that, but post-drunken sex night is a look _nobody _can hide"

He left his First Officer with a defeated look on his face, and continued towards Nyota.

"Morning, Lieutenant Ahura. You look like you had a very…_pleasing _night" He smiled deviously, the grin on his face almost reached his ears it was that wide.

"I assure you, Captain, I do not know what you are implying" Nyota attempted, but the side of her mouth was involuntarily hitching up into a smile.

"Sure you don't, Nyota, keep trying" He laughed, then sat back down in his Captain's chair.

This was going to be a fun day.


End file.
